


A Rendezvous Chanced By God

by DestielBelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielBelle/pseuds/DestielBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel moves to a new school and meets Dean Winchester. Destiel Highschool au. I'm a new author, never written fanfiction before, so bear with me please. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

Castiel’s mother had moved him time after time, as each school didn’t meet the skills that she knew that her son had. Hopefully this would be the final move – in a search for friends and teaching. Looking around, Castiel is not surprised – this high school looks just like any other average American school, but he has the knowledge of three others that it’s the people inside that makes it interesting; not the building. So far, they had all remained below par.

He walked into his new homeroom and was hit by a wall of voices and laughter – they may not be controlled here, but at least they’re happy. Taking a vacant seat near the back, Castiel looked around. No one was paying him any attention, so he was left to his observing unbothered. This was good; blending in, not sticking out. Invisibility was preferable in Castiel’s mind.

So far he had noticed three potential friends, and two beautiful people. The first 3 were girls – females are a lot less intimidating and judgemental towards him. The first beautiful person was also a girl, with fiery red her and an easy smile. The kind of girl that isn’t ‘hot’, but everyone thinks she’s the most amazing person in the room.

Only not to Castiel.

A tall muscular, well chiselled boy shot a glance in his direction with piercing green eyes, and Castiel (yet again) had to question his sexuality. Girls were amazing, but holy shit this guy was unnaturally damn _fiiine_.

A balding man walked in - Castiel assumed was his homeroom tutor - carrying a kind expression and a presence that made the class fall silent. He banished all thoughts of new people to ogle, and instead tried to concentrate on his first day.


	2. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter - Clara (Castiel's mother) makes him agree to try out some friends. I apologize if my American references are wrong, I'm from England.

The kitchen was small, but cosy; the perfect size to accommodate the Novak trio – Castiel, his mother, and mountains of homework. It was the first Sunday of being at LK High, and his mom had just walked in from church. He smiled at her and carried on with his English essay, letting her chatter about the new community she’d just met.

‘Castiel honey, they were all so nice – this place isn’t like the others. They’re  _friendly_ here.’

He smirked at his mother’s surprise, but silently agreed – no one in this place had given him grief.

Yet.

'…and I met this one woman, Mary she was called, Mary Winchester, and we think that you and her son have some classes together?’

Reddening slightly, Castiel thought of the boy he had admired on the first day.

‘Um I’m not sure..’

His thoughts were confirmed when his mother told him the boy’s name – Dean. Of all the people his mom could have met, it was Dean Winchester’s mother.

‘I’m glad that you have met some new people, Ma’, he said in his unusual, articulate manner, ‘but I do need to finish this essay..’.

‘Oh of course honey, but before I forget, we arranged for you boys to meet, so that you know someone and recognise a few friendly faces’.

Castiel scowled, how was it that his mother always seemed to find the most awkward situation possible, and manage to land him in it.

‘No thank you Mother, I am quite old enough to make my own friends. I do not need you making them for me.’

‘Angel, that’s what you said in the last school. And the one before that – I don’t see anyone that you are keeping in touch with, or missing. You are going to make an effort in this school, and Dean sounds like a lovely boy. If you don’t do this for me then I may as well give up.’

Castiel felt like shouting at her that she should have given up a while ago, he was a lost cause, but he couldn’t do it to her. Despite his annoyance, he felt guilty, as if it wasn’t for him they wouldn’t have had to move again.

‘Ok mother, but I shall only do it once. If it doesn’t go well, please don’t push it, you know how socially awkward I am.’

Clara inwardly sighed in relief – she was beginning to think her son was a recluse.


	3. A Musical Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a ride home with Dean and his nickname is established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. I know i said I'd upload once a week, but I'm in the writing mood currently, and I won't have time to upload later. Any comments welcome.

Castiel spent the day fidgeting nervously. He jumped whenever he saw Dean and dreaded the ring of the last bell. When the unwanted ring finally came, he cursed himself, wishing that he had never agreed to this stupid plan.

Waiting outside the school, he saw a lean, but muscular sillouhette approach him.

‘Hey.. Castiel is it? Cas? I’m giving you a lift home right?’

‘Castiel. Yes I think that’s correct. I don’t know why though, I was perfectly fine walking.’

He harrumphed to himself, conjuring an amused expression on Dean’s face. 

 

‘Well, dude, I would be fine with that, but my Mom said that if I didn’t give you a ride, she’d burn all my CD’s… so hop in my baby and stop complaining’

Castiel smirked at the use of ‘baby’ for a car, but didn’t say anything, as his face was scarlet. He followed Dean to the car – a 1967 Chevy Impala he was informed. He didn’t know about cars, but could tell it was pretty nice, although old, and was dearly loved by its owner.

 

‘Hey, dude, you’re new here, right? Where’d you come from?’

‘Well we move around frequently, but my last place of residence was in Arkansas – about 7 hours away.’

They continued to chatter about his previous town, until Dean broke off, suddenly absorbed in the beat of the song playing. Castiel – who was completely uneducated about music (except for the classical melodies his mother loves), squinted at the radio display. ‘Classic Rock FM’ was flashing at him and he glanced up at Dean, who was lost in the music. He studied the other boys face, bliss radiating from beneath his freckles; joy seeping out of the green jewels beneath his lowered eyelids.

Castiel felt his breath catch and jerked his head forward as Dean looked up and gave him an easy smile.

 

‘You like them?’

Oh. Dean was asking him a question. He dug his fingernails into his thighs and tried to focus.

‘Of whom are you asking?’

'Led Zeppelin!'

Seeing the blank look on the other boys face, he started, eyebrows raised in disbelief. This dude didn’t know Led Zeppelin?!

'It’s Led Zeppelin. One of the greatest bands of all time? Do you know _any_ music? Jesus… Not knowing Led Zeppelin.’ He trailed off, muttering, and Castiel felt his cheeks heating.

‘My mother is only accustomed to classical music such as Mozart. Anything else to her ears is an abomination, so no; I do not have a vast knowledge of the noises people create.’

A questioning look appeared at Castiel’s snappy words.

‘Man, I’ll give you a ride every day until you’re fully educated, you can’t go anywhere in life if you don’t know the musical wonder of classic rock’.

The blush that was finally fading from Castiel’s cheeks returned at the prospect of sharing a small space with Dean every day, watching him become animated by this passion.

‘Alright, I suppose it cannot hurt. You may tutor me about these strange noises’

 

Dean chuckled at Castiel’s use of words and felt his stomach flip at the oddness of this boy’s character. He didn’t know him well, and he wasn’t like anyone else he’s ever come across, but he was beginning to like him.

* * *

 

The rest of the drive passed in silence, lest the radio playing and the change in rhythm of Dean’s tapping fingers. When they reached Castiel’s small house (he wasn’t sure how Dean knew where he lived, but didn’t question it), Dean turned to him and said,

 

‘Castiel, unusual name..’

Castiel sighed, this topic had already been worn thin after many years of students teasing and teacher’s questions during registration.

‘My father was a religious man – my brother's were also named after angels.’

Dean’s mouth dropped open. This dude was named after a freaking _angel._ He regarded him and thought about how well the name fit. Angelic was definitely one of the words he would use to describe him. Words like sexy and hot also wandered into his mind, but he quickly erased them, remembering his current chase for a girl. _Girl,_ being the operative word.

‘Do you mind if I call you Cas? Castiel is kinda a mouthful for me.’

‘Yes, certainly. Yes. That is fine’, the newly named Cas responded - thinking that he didn’t mind what Dean called him, as long as it was said in that beautiful, rumbling voice of his.

 

He let himself into the house after thanking Dean for the ride, and smiled to himself as he thought of how enjoyable the end of school would now be. 


	4. An Equal Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds himself next to Dean in a class on human's rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken a while to update, I've got two more weeks of exams (I don't know why I chose to start this in the middle of them) and then it will be more frequent. Any comments to improve would really be welcome, as I'm still sort of blundering around in this writing business. I hope you enjoy, and I should have an update for you in about a week.  
> Oh, also, does anybody think that adding pictures to this would be good? I'm not sure what you want, so again, comment below!

Cas spent the next few days smiling, an expression that invited more people to talk to him. So not only did he spend the day looking forward to the drive home, but knew some more friendly faces in school.

 One of these was a girl he had noticed in homeroom on the first day – her name was Jo. She was sweet, funny, kind, and best of all was close family friends with Dean. Cas enjoyed spending time with her at lunch, and sat next to her in a few classes, gleaning what information he could about his new obsession.

The only thing was, Cas hadn’t yet admitted his liking to Dean – not to himself, let alone anyone else. To ask her outright about Dean was out of the question, but his days became enjoyable and he laughed and Jo’s jokes – plentiful in number – and tried to avoid looking at Dean as much as possible.

When it came to the last bell though, this was impossible, and he surrendered himself to the quickening of his heartbeat and the flush on his cheeks. The ride, which was only about 20 minutes, would be spent in a rotation of comfortable, thick silence, and inquiries of each other’s interests.

By the end of the first fortnight, Cas was well on his way to becoming another classic rock fan; beginning to recognise each song as he appeared on the radio or on one of Dean’s many CD’s. He wold listen avidly, determined not to forget anything – to not disappoint Dean.

Whenever the content silence of music was broken with the word, ‘Cas’, his breath would catch, a stolen glance would be thrown at the lips that had formed the nickname, and he would pinch himself again and again.

* * *

 

After a few weeks of this amiable routine, they found themselves seated next to each other in a Social Studies class. Cas was surprised by this, as in the few lessons’ he shared with Dean, he would sit with his popular friends, or steal Jo away from him. But this time he occupied the seat next to him, smiling; silent.

Confused, and already aware of the drumming in his heart, Cas turned to the front, concentrating on the teacher – Mrs Singer. He enjoyed this class; the teacher was one of his favourites, as she captivated her pupil’s and delivered actual interesting knowledge to them. Not something that Cas could say of many of his past teachers.

This lesson was on human rights, and what the class thinks they should be. He became absorbed in the discussion and almost forgot the hunk of wow that was beside him. That is until they joined in the debate.

He had raised his hand to contribute his thoughts on equality, but was beaten to it by Dean,

‘I think that everyone should have equal rights Miss. Whether it is the right to vote, to have equal income, or to love who you want to love.’

The class turned to look at Dean then, questioning, as it was common knowledge that his friends were the schools homophobes and bullies – wasn’t he like them?

Cas turned his face to his left, only to find green eyes briefly meeting his own before flitting away again. Quick as a butterfly in the wind.

‘I agree with him Miss. I do not think it is correct that the world is not entitled to love, or therefore marry who we wish to. The fact that they may be same sex, or whichever, I personally think is irrelevant.’

A couple of sniggers dissipated from the class, some were still not accustomed to the new boys’ way of speech, but they turned round again, concentrating on the teacher.

‘Thank you boys, I think the topic you have brought up is finally becoming a more welcome idea in our current times, but we still aren’t moving anywhere… which brings me on to this semester’s project.’

Groans were harmonised throughout the pupil’s, but Cas leaned forward, interested.

‘I want you all to pair up with the person beside you, and create a project on a subject of your choice, but centred around this lesson on human rights. This may be on our right to privacy, to health, or even to equality as Dean and Castiel mentioned.

By the end of the semester, you will have finished, and will present to the class. Get busy, and I look forward to your presentations.’

 

**Oh, shit.**


	5. It's only homework, Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas start their project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's fairly short guys, but soon it will be christmas, and I can stop revising and write for you instead. Again, please comment :)

The next day, Castiel avoided Dean as much as possible. Unfortunately the last bell came, and he made his way to the parking lot, dread weighing down his stomach.

‘Hey, Cas! Where were you all day? I thought we were meant to be working out what we’re doing for our social studies project?’

Cas hummed under his breath, and was about to start speaking when –

‘Oh…unless you’ve found someone else to do it with…that’s fine I guess’

His heart leapt at Dean’s words – they sounded sad. They sounded like they _wanted_ to do a project with him.

‘Oh certainly not Dean, no I was just busy with other homework.’

Cas thought he saw hope light up in the other’s emerald eyes… but that was just wishful thinking.

‘Well we can decide what we’re doing when we’re driving. Come on.’

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he had originally thought. Maybe he was over reacting. Studying was what he did well – it wouldn’t matter if Dean was there.

‘Umm..so, you wanna do it on equality like Mrs Singer said? I mean you obviously had a lot to say about that.’

‘I was not the one that instigated the topic Dean – it appears that I’m not the only one wth thoughts on it.’

He glanced up and saw Winchester’s cheeks redden. It was an unusual sight. The other boy was usually so calm and collected and confident. So _damn_ confident it sometimes appeared cocky.

‘But yes, it seems like a good idea to base our project around that theme.’

‘Ok dude whatever..cool, yeah ok. You wanna come over now to start it- ’, he broke off as he saw Cas’s alarmed expression, ‘Hey man, it’s ok..we don’t have to. I guess it’s a bit eager.. we can do it later on at school if you want..’

‘No. No it’s fine! I will just tell my mother.’ He had recovered his shock quickly, telling himself not to be stupid. There was nothing strange about going to Dean’s house to do _homework._ It didn’t mean anything.

* * *

 

After checking with his mother, they drove quietly, both humming along to the radio – Cas sweating silently about what was about to happen ( _just homework for GODSSAKE_ ) and Dean questioning why his gut was swimming with adrenaline.

The ride was over all too soon for Cas, who sat with his hand frozen on the Impala’s door handle, staring up at the house.

_The place of Dean’s residence._

He had gone beyond questioning himself now. He had no idea why he was so odd; why the idea of this green eyed boy’s house made him so anxious.

* * *

 

They eventually made it inside, after Cas had snapped out of his stupor, and made they’re way to the kitchen. A pretty blonde woman turned round and smiled at them, reaching for Dean, who reluctantly gave her a peck on the cheek.

‘Mom this is Cas. Cas, Mom’

‘Oh, it’s the famous Castiel! Call me Mary, love’

He quirked his brow at the word ‘famous’, turning quizzically to Dean, who ducked his head and wandered over to the cabinets lining the walls.

‘You want something to eat, Cas? Then we can head upstairs and start working’, the last bit was delivered directly to his mother. Castiel, who was rather bemused by this point, awkwardly accepted a glass of water and then followed Dean upstairs.

The room was typical of a male teen, but was equally odd: there were posters lining the walls, not of pretty models, but of comic book heroes and his favourite bands. It was cosy and cluttered, but not messy – a certain pride in its appearance. The bed was made, the pillows fluffed – no dirty clothes carpeted the floor. But at a second glance, Cas saw stacks and stacks of comics all over the floor, forming pillars for non-existent foundations.

It was an art.

‘Wow. This is certainly.. wow. Dean. I was not aware that you were interested in these-’

His voice caught and he broke off, glancing from the masterpiece to Dean, finding the sheepish green eyes that had created it, and lost himself.

He fell in love.


	6. Winchester's and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has dinner at Dean's, things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update guys, I had complete writer's block, and haven't been doing much besides eating and watching TV for two weeks (it was christmas, I have an excuse!) I hope you all had a lovely holiday, and hopefully I'll update more frequently this year - it is one of my resolutions after all! As always, comments are more than welcome. Enjoy.

Dean and Cas spend the next 2 hours trying to concentrate on the project, each as obviously interested as the other, but keep getting side tracked: Cas is can’t get over Dean’s room, and Dean is fascinated that Cas likes comic’s – this dude had never heard of Led Zeppelin, but was as infatuated with Marvel as he was?

Their work was interrupted by a constant stream of questions, alternating between them…

‘How long did it take you to complete this Dean? It is a very large collection, I must say, I’m quite envious.’

‘Since when do you know anything about pop culture, Cas?’

‘Who is your favourite character?’

…and so on. There was a disagreement between Batman and Spiderman – Cas thought that the science behind Spiderman made him far superior, whereas Dean argued that Batman taught himself how to be super and besides, he was just badass.

They eventually agreed to disagree, but the conversation from then on was punctuated with snide remarks.

The minutes ticked on and they were surprised to be jolted from their discussion when they heard Mary calling, ‘DEAN, come on down it’s time for dinner. Cas you’re welcome to stay’

Castiel let his mother know, and they quickly rushed down stairs into the kitchen.

Dean immediately sat down, but Cas stood, warily eyeing two other males that were already seated.

‘Come on Cas, you can sit down’, Dean obviously wasn’t aware of the situation – as Castiel hadn’t seen his father for many years, being in a family environment such as this made him uncomfortable, and he didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

Mary spoke up, noticing something was wrong, ‘Cas, this is John – Dean’s dad, and Sam, his brother’

He eventually sat down, after introducing himself and felt something bump against his knee. Looking up, he realised Dean was looking at him with an inquisitive look, head slightly tilted. In return Cas nodded, letting him know he was ok.

Over dinner the stranger kept quiet, listening to the bubbling conversation – John and Mary discussing their days at work, with Sam and Dean happily arguing over the top.

‘Seriously, Dean, stop calling me that! I am not 5 years old anymore’

‘Come on Sammy, you know you like it. Ickle Sammy loves it don’t you’

‘Shut up!’

‘Bitch.’

‘Jerk.’

Cas watch this exchange, bemused, but quite content, as he let the happiness and normality wash over him.

After dinner came dessert, an affair which seemed to be treated with a lot more enthusiasm than Cas thought was needed.

‘YES, PIE! Thanks Mom, you’re the best’, chorused as she entered the room, pie in hand.

The flavour was demanded, and withheld, being told ‘it’s a surprise’.

Personally, Castiel thought that apple pie was not at all surprising, as it seemed to be the most common type of pie, but he ate it quickly (which still took double the time any of the other boys took).

‘If you don’t mind me asking, what is the deal with the pie?’

The Winchester’s turned to stare at him. They hadn’t heard a word out of him since he sat down, and the strange boy seemed quite uncomfortable.

‘Dude, it’s _pie._ What’s _not_ the deal with it? It’s hands down the best food on earth, and apple pie is the god of all pies’

Embarassed at making, what seemed to be a huge mistake, Cas flushed and looked down, chasing crumbs around his plate.

‘Oh ignore them Cas, my boys developed an unhealthy obsession for pie long ago, and they are fiercely protective over it, They won’t rest until everyone who walks through that door loves it as much as they do. Which is quite hard.’

Castiel spoke, still looking down, ‘Well, it was lovely thankyou. I may not love it as much as them, but it was the best pie I’ve ever had’

He jumped as a hand thumped into his back, ‘We’ll get you there Cas, don’t worry.’

Startled at the touch (never mind how aggressive), it took all of his will not to lean into the palm that seemed to take up the entire width of his back. He turned his now flaming face away from Dean and fidgeted away from him.

 

* * *

 

Dean felt an odd sensation in his stomach when Cas moved away from his touch. He had liked having the contact, it somehow felt familiar, but the absence of it, so suddenly, felt odd. This boy was odd. He was so uncomfortable sitting here with his family, talking about pie, having contact with another person. Dean just couldn’t figure him out. This dude thought that Spiderman was superior to Batman, yet Dean was still so interested in him. Ignoring his thought processes, he turned back to his empty plate, wishing there was more pie on it.

 


	7. A Breakfast Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this isn't the longest chapter, but I really wanted to upload, having already failed my resolution of updating fortnightly. Enjoy, and remember, feedback is always appreciated!

The next morning Castiel awoke in his simple, but cosy, bedroom; a content smile playing on his lips. After dinner Dean had driven him home, inviting him over the next day to do the same again. He had never felt happier, this unfamiliar feeling pleasantly spreading across his body; sinking into his bones. He felt heavy with delight and remorse – because of course, his feeling weren’t reciprocated – and for the first time in his life, almost didn’t want to get up for school. But he must, he has another evening planned… with Dean. Another burst of pleasurable anticipation shot through him as he considered what to wear.

Eventually (usually he didn’t consider his clothing at all) he picked out a red top with the Spiderman pattern covering it (not a _blatantly_ obvious nerd top), smiling as he thought of Dean’s face when he saw it.

Five minutes before he normally left, a light knocking came at the door. Confused as to who it could be so early, he opened it, only to find the subject of his thoughts.

‘Mornin’ Cas..’

‘Um, good morning Dean? May I ask why you are here?’

The other boy scratched the back of his neck, making Castiel practically weak at the knees, ‘Well I thought that it didn’t make much sense for me to give you a ride home every day, but you still walk in… so I thought I’d pick you up as well?’

Castiel could feel the crimson creeping up his chest, ‘Oh. Yes. I suppose that makes sense. Thankyou.’

* * *

 

Dean felt an odd stirring in the pit of his stomach as he looked down at this boy. This boy that had hair that looked like he’d just been having sex.

This boy’s morning hair was _sex hair._

 _Why_ was he straight again? Oh yeah, Lisa.

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, he broke himself out of the stupor he hadn’t realised he’d been in. ‘I’ll wait for you in the car then.’

* * *

 

Leaning against the, now shut, door, Castiel stared at himself in the mirror opposite, his face a pink mess; his stomach a soup of butterflies.

He quickly threw all his things in a bag, gargling mouthwash as he did so, whilst trying to pull on his shoes. Looking outside at the unkind weather, he shrugged himself into his trench coat and stumbled outside, calling farewell to his mother.

As he opened the Impala’s door, he heard a snort. Looking up he realised it was one of amusement.

‘What the hell are you wearing, man?’

Frowning Cas replied, ‘Clothes I should hope.’

‘No, I mean that coat… what century are you living in?’

 

Almost used to the eccentrics of this boy, Dean wasn’t too surprised, but still.

 

‘The 21st, just like you. This coat was my fathers, and it’s raining.’

‘Oh.’, fair enough, Dean reasoned. Knowing Cas tended to avoid the topic of his father, he pushed no further, and they spent the duration of the ride in silence.

As they parted, 10 minutes later, at their homeroom door, Cas heard a soft murmur of, ‘I’ll see you later’, and along with the oncoming storm, his heart thundered.


	8. The Nerds' Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long - I've been busy with school again. This week I did a 30 hour learn to raise money for charity, and i slept for 17 hours straight afterwards. Anyway, I still managed to finish writing this chapter, sorry it's so short again - I don't know how people write such long chapters, I just need to get it out. Enjoy :)

5 hours later and they were a week ago, back next to each other in their Social Studies class. Castiel tried to seem surprised when Dean sat next to him again, but in all honesty, his mind could not justify the action. Attentively listening to Mrs Singer, he jumped when hot breath and a whisper appeared by his ear,

‘I forgot to say earlier, but nice t-shirt’

Startled, he looked up to his partners face, catching a wink before the beautiful head faced forward. He felt his cheeks heating up at Dean’s comment – Maybe he was too obvious? Perhaps he shouldn’t have worn it? Did Dean catch on that Castiel likes him? Of course not it’s just a t-shirt… but still? What if it held symbolism that Cas hadn’t considered that morning?

He spent the lesson with these thoughts whirling around his head: his palms remaining clammy; his breathing slightly hitching. It was the last period of their day, so they walked together to the Impala.

Dean was worried about the other boy – he had seemed off all lesson, not replying in his endearing ‘know it all’ way when he mentioned the t-shirt. Castiel was getting odder and odder, and Dean was becoming more and more attached to the thought of unravelling him. His mind he meant. Not in bed. That is not what he meant.

_Goddammit._

‘Hey man, you alright? You seem a little...off?’

‘Of course, Dean. I am fine. I did not realise I was acting abnormally’

Of course he was _acting abnormally_. Shit. Shit. For one of the ‘jocks’ Dean was annoying observant. Calm, Castiel. _Calm._

‘So the t-shirt… you do know if I had noticed that this morning I wouldn’t have let you in to my baby. It is awful!’, he said this whilst shrugging off the jacket he’d been wearing all day and ran a little ahead of Castiel. Hearing a rumbling laugh he span back round, unnerved by the unusual, but beautiful, sound. Cas was grinning: an expression that made his adorable face crinkle up with lines of joy.

**Wait, did he just describe something as adorable? A _boy at that?_** Get a grip.

Castiel hadn’t heard himself make that noise in a while, and it felt a little unnatural, but he couldn’t help himself – the plain black tee he’d thought Dean had been wearing, had BATMAN RULES emblazoned across the back.

Doubled up with laughter, Cas leant against the Impala, trying to catch his breath, utterly confused at his sudden emotion change.

Stunned, Dean looked on, an amused and bemused expression playing on his features, ‘I’ll wear secret nerdy t-shirts everyday if that’s the reaction I get. It’s true though, batman does rule’

Cas looked up at the other boy, whose arms were folded over the again plain t-shirt, ‘He does...’, a smile re-appeared on his flushed face, ‘… … …it is just that Spiderman rules better’

Dean’s hand came up to softly duff Cas around the head, his fingers getting caught in the tangle of hair there. Cas’s smile slowly slipped off his face as Dean carried on looking at him, his thumb automatically stroking at his hairline.

Coming to his senses Dean untangled his fingers and brought him up to the back of his neck, an action that was quickly becoming a signature movement. He cleared his throat and unlocked the car, sliding in with a storm between his ears and a fist at his abdomen. **What was that?**

They drove in utter silence, both occupied with the previous event: Cas attempting not to hyperventilate as he slowly dragged his sweating palms across his jeans, and Dean teetering on the edge of homosexuality.


	9. No food, no booze, no sue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam joins the boys for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Anna actually stuck to her schedule and posted on time? Surely not?
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you like it - feedback, as always, is welcome :)

Castiel had adapted and developed a new morning routine, to make sure he was completely ready and presentable when Dean turned up. The adrenaline constantly coursing through his body was what got him through the earlier starts, although (after several mornings enduring hunger pains) he had taken to eating in the car.  
One morning he was surprised to see Sam seated in the front of the Impala. Turning a questioning face towards Dean , he went to go sit in the back – somewhere he had not yet entered – bag slung over his shoulder, banana in one hand, coffee in the other. 

‘Dude, wait. Sammy get out – Cas rides shotgun’

‘Bitch, no! Cas doesn’t mind me riding shotgun, do you Cas?’

‘Um, no, of course not. Do not worry; I have no objective opinion as to where I am seated in a car’

‘I’m sure you don’t, Cas...Sammy, shift it!’

‘Jesus, fine. You’re such a jerk - he said he didn’t care’

Still grumbling, Sam unfolded himself from the seat, puzzling Castiel as to how such a large person could fit in there. He stopped suddenly when he saw the objects Cas was holding.

‘Dude, what are you doing?’

Increasingly bewildered, Castiel didn’t even know how to respond to such a vague question, and just blinked up at the giant boy.

‘No food, no booze, no sue? The golden rule of the Impala or else Dean gets all bitchy on you? Dude! You’re not allowed to eat in there!’

Castiel continued to stare blankly at Sam, who seemed to be making rules up. Was this some kind of trick or joke? He was used to those happening to him, but still couldn’t distinguish when such a thing was taking place.

Dean stuck his head out of his baby’s door, ‘Sammy, shut up and get in. Cas, don’t listen to him, and get in – we’re going to be late’.

‘What?! Are you serious? I’ve never been allowed to eat in the Impala, and now this angel dude turns up and he is? You’re such a jerk’

Cas ignored the buzzing feeling that coursed through his veins when he heard that. Ignored the fact that Dean had a blush blooming on his beautiful cheeks. Ignored the fact that he was the one exception to this, unheard of, rule. Instead, whilst trying to nudge the door close with his foot, he concentrated on what Sam had just said:

‘How did you know I was named after an angel?’, he was having no luck with his door and sighed, wishing for the hundredth time that he could carry out normal activities in a normal manner.

‘Ah, I, err, read about it. I like to read about, like, old religion and shit’

‘Oh. That is most interesting.’ Castiel was, for the second time in two minutes, completely bewildered by the younger boy. One minute he was a grumbling child, and the next a well read ‘nerd’ as Dean helpfully muttered.

Tired of watching Castiel struggle with his door (Jesus, it’s not that hard), Dean reached across his lap to close it for him, catching a strong scent of coffee, mingled with something else – books and warmth and cinnamon and man – that he was beginning to associate with Cas. He brushed up against Cas’s chest as he pulled back, a ghost of a gasp leaving his lips at the tautness he found there. He had not at all expected Cas to be fit – but from what he could tell, he was pretty toned.

Castiel’s cheeks grew heated as felt Dean’s touch; simultaneously wanting him to stay draped across his lap all day and wishing he would just get off him, as he was at risk of a stiffening crotch. 

Suddenly jerking away, Dean cleared his throat and strapped himself back in, turning the key in the ignition.  
In the back, Sam had viewed the recent events with disbelief and a smug smile. He had never seen Dean so flustered; never so touchy feely. Although he hadn’t realised Dean was into dudes, though he thought it became him – the idea of Cas and Dean getting together suddenly consuming him. He’d never so violently wanted something for two people before, and it struck him with excitement - at heart, he was just a puppy (albeit a very overgrown one) - a vague goal being set in his head already.  
You see, Sammy was an aspiring lawyer, and when something was required to be helped with, he made sure the result was above and beyond. Those boys had no idea what they had coming.


	10. Pancake Day, in which the boys get their flirt on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make pancakes together.

It turned out that Sammy rode with them because his girlfriend Jess (who he normally got a ride with) was sick. Castiel was very perplexed by the boy, and the insults that he and Dean threw at each other, because of the affection he saw in their eyes whilst doing so – _is that what brotherly love was_?

As always, he left the Impala with a soup of longing desire running through his veins – only this time, he wasn’t the only one. Dean still had no idea what his body and his mind were doing: his mind said ‘dude, you’re straight’, but the rest of him seemed to say ‘wow, frick, this dude is freaking hot and as adorable as hell’. So, because he didn’t like it (the confusion) he pushed it aside and left the matter to fester.

Just before they reached their homeroom, Sam now long gone, Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, surprising both of them and disrupting their thoughts. It caused them both to stop and Dean quickly withdrew his hand.

‘Hey, do you wanna come over again later? ...to work on the project - we haven’t in a while and we need to get it finished because Miss will kill us if we do- ’

‘Yes, I would like that’

Dean was babbling he needed to stop, _shut up_. Oh, no, wait – he already had. Cas had said something? ‘What?’

‘I said yes, I would like to go to your house after school to carry on with our project’

‘Oh, right… cool! See you then, then.. then’

**Jesus, he was hopeless.**

Castiel watched the rapidly retreating figure of Dean, almost amused, and definitely confused. States of mind that seemed to be making frequent appearances whenever Dean was involved.

He tried to put the thought of later out of his mind, and shuffled into the room behind him.

        *                             *                             *                             *                             *                          *                     *

The rest of the day disappeared in a blurry haze, for both Cas and Dean, both focussed on the evening; both nervous; both excited.

They met, as usual, by the Impala –Cas hunched over in his trench coat, the one that Dean was beginning to secretly love; Dean in one of his leather jackets – brown today. Castiel liked it, he thought the colour suited him better – making him look softer, kinder, more like the Dean he had started to get to know. Because, although he did know him, he didn’t really – not yet.

As soon as they were in car, Dean put on one of his (numerous) classic rock albums. Due to the amount of time Castiel had been spending in Dean’s car, he now knew most of them of by heart and actually hummed along.

Dean looked over, almost fondly, and said, ‘Wow, only a month and you already know specific songs? I really worked my magic on you, huh’, throwing him a wink.

Cas had been smiling back at him, when they both realised what Dean had said, and glanced away sheepishly. If they had been looking, they would have seen their pink-stained cheeks mirroring each other’s.

As they pulled up outside the house, Cas looked over at Dean, who had just made a little noise of confusion.

‘What is it? Is there something wrong?’

‘No, it’s just no one else’s car is here and Sammy’s at the library – there must be no one else home.’

Castiel’s head flooded with all the scenarios that fact could ensue. Of course, this made him blush (again), and pinch himself (again), because only in his wildest dreams would their even be a slight possibility of Dean and him happening. Sighing, he followed Dean up the driveway.

Entering the house, he looked round for the other boy, confused as to where he could have gone so fast. Taking off his shoes (he was nothing, if not polite) he heard a distant call of, ‘I was right – no one home’.

He followed the voice into the kitchen, watching the golden hipbone that had appeared as Dean reached into a cupboard. He caught himself almost drooling and mentally scolded his behaviour, before he was rudely interrupted by a brash noise.

It was his mother calling him.

‘Hello, Cassie my love. I was just ringing to say that I’m going to be going to the church later to help them out with pancakes, so I won’t be home for our traditional Shrove Tuesday. I’m really sorry.’

‘Oh. That is fine mama. If I am quite honest, I had completely forgotten – I’m at, um, Dean’s anyway’

‘Sorry my love! Okay, say hi from me. I’m so pleased you have made a friend’

Aware Dean was watching him (and unaware that he was storing 'Cassie' away for future teasing), he made a curt reply and hung up.

‘It’s pancake day? Who knew?!’

‘I know, it isn’t like me to forget’

Although he knew exactly why he had forgotten. He had been too preoccupied with thoughts of a certain someone.

‘Wanna make some before we start?’

‘Yes! Sorry, yes I would like that’

‘Good, because lemme tell you, I am king of pancake making’

‘Oh, really? I never viewed you as a cooking type.’

Throwing another wink, he replied, ‘Well, we all have hidden talents’

 **Jesus.** He had to stop doing that. **So many innuendos** … ‘I, err, always make them, It’s like, my job, in the family’

‘I too, always make them’

‘Let’s do it together then’

Castiel’s heart soared when he heard that. Never before had such a mundane, albeit delicious, task seemed so inviting. Dean busied himself with ingredient searching and chatted whilst his head was stuck in the cupboards. ‘What do you normally have on your pancakes, Cas?’

‘Various things, but… I would have to say my favourite is apple jam and cheese’, he replied, his mind far away in the depths of his childhood, remembering the time when they ate pancakes in the same kitchen every year, instead of wondering where they might be in the next. He jumped as Dean pulled his head out from behind the door, his face a picture of ridicule.

‘Apple jam AND cheese?’

‘Yes, of course. It is the perfect combination. You have never had it before?’

‘Cheese – yes. Apple jam – yes (dude it’s like pie in a pancake, HEAVEN). But together? No.’

‘Oh’, Castiel was astounded; he’d thought that such a good combination would be popular and well heard of. Apparently not, ‘well I’ll have to make you one – it may just change your life.’ Now he was the one throwing winks. He didn’t know what he was doing – was he spasming? This wasn’t like himself at all.

He wasn’t the only one confused by the action. It had curious effects on Dean, who abruptly stuck his head back into the cupboard.

He started handing stuff out to Castiel, who tried not to stare, but really couldn’t resist looking at the denim-clad behind that was pointing at him.

It took a while, but they finally started making the pancakes, Dean breaking the eggs (Castiel admitted defeat on that one, there were just some things he really wasn’t born to do) and adding the ingredients, Cas whisking.

This brought them together in quite close proximity, and they each tried not to concentrate on the body heat that was radiating through their sleeves. They gradually got closer, until their arms were completely flush with one another, neither of them making an attempt to move. Castiel had to turn his face away, trying to hide his pink cheeks and content smile, but in doing so, accidently flicked batter over them.

‘Oh no! Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that – I’m really not good at this side of things.’

‘I noticed,’ Dean chuckled, it’s fine’, smiling down at Castiel, who was licking some of the stray mixture of his lips.

_Dean knew then. He knew how he felt about Cas. He knew what the turmoil that had been raging around inside him was. And he knew that he couldn’t tell anyone. He felt almost disgusted at himself – this boy was so beautiful, so vulnerable, so delicate. He couldn’t even think about hurting him - about unloading this sudden, realised passion on to Cas’s solemn, slumped shoulders._

Instead of regarding any of the life-changing thoughts he’d just had, he raised a thumb to Castiel’s forehead and rubbed off another bit of batter, meeting the deep blue eyes with new found adoration before turning back to the mess they’d made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, i know i already uploaded this chapter, but there were some issues so i had to reupload. New chapter soon.


	11. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Yes, I do realise how long it's been since I've updated. I can only apologise. But between having 6 weeks of exams and falling in love, I haven't really had much of an ooportunity (or motivation) to write. I'm finished with school now, so I should be able to get back to writing again. In the mean time, here's a tiny thing I wrote.

Castiel dreamt of Dean every night. Not necessarily romantically, just of being with him. The fleeting image of Dean anywhere, especially in his unconscious mind, caused an ethereal glow to resonate throughout his organs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I told you it was short. Don't worry I'll probably delete this once I've written a new chapter.


	12. Unexpected Outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. I guess I owe you guys a massive apology for basically not updating since March! There's loads of reasons I could use as excuses, but I'm not even going to try and wiggle out of this. I hope that I'm going to finally get back into writing again, although it's not like I have much time since i'm now in sixth form (I GOT AMAZING GCSE RESULTS BTW!!! Sorry. Still not over them). Anywayy, hope you enjoy this short chapter, leave comments as usual :)

Two backs, one slim, one muscled; and a ravishing aroma greeted Sam as he loped through the door. He stopped dead at the closeness of the bodies, the comfortable content of their movements. The kitchen was painted with stray mixture; cluttered with unnecessary ingredients. Unapologetic in their success of securing happiness. Such joy it was too. Despite the fact no one had said anything (yet) regarding the topic of this glowing warmth, each of the boys felt it separately from different influences.

Dean – elated at the thought of realization. Not necessarily the realization itself, but just the beautiful clarity of it.

Castiel – smothered by the joy of finding love, even in just a friend, but love at last. In that moment he didn’t care that Dean would never reciprocate his feelings. Just having a friend was enough.

Sam – thankful that at last he saw his brother happy. He’d never seen him this way before, definitely not with anyone outside the family at least.

A sudden clatter brought them all out of their optimistic thoughts. The whisk rolled to a standstill on the batter-splattered tiles, beside the tree that was Sam.

‘Oh, hey Sammy! Didn’t hear you come in.’

‘Yeah, I figured you might have been busy…’, a grin split Sam’s face as he ducked out of the kitchen, ‘You know what guys, I’m just gonna leave you to it. Wouldn’t want to make any mess in the kitchen or anything, y’know’

Castiel blushed as he started to apologize again to Dean, only to find a sticky hand clamped over his mouth for his troubles.

‘Shut up, Cas. Stop apologizing dude, its fine. Let’s just make the damn pancakes okay? I’m starving.’

Castiel had never felt his heart beating so fast in his life. He began to question whether he had ever even felt it before – it felt like a bird was beating it’s way out between his ribcage.

In an attempt to compose himself, he dragged in a long breath of floury air, and went to join Dean back at the counter.

                                                    *                                *                               *

When finally the kitchen was back to looking spotless (even cleaner than before, Dean thought, but hadn’t wanted to stop the eager Castiel), and they had worked out how to use the oven without gassing the house, they sat opposite each other at the worn table. Castiel watched intently as Dean took his first bite of apple jam and cheese pancake.

He held his breath as Dean swallowed and said, ‘Dude. That has got to be one of the worst combinations I have ever tasted in my life.’

 


End file.
